Grim VS Sou: Parenthood
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Grim and Sou have a challenge, to see which would make a better parent.


**Grim: Hey everyone!**

**Broken: Hello...**

**Sou: *waves shyly***

**Grim: Everyone, meet the newest Ruin, Sou!**

**Broken: Is he our brother... or our cousin?**

**Grim: Still figuring that out.**

**Broken: Okay...? Well, this is just a two-shot story. **

**Grim: It's me vs Sou on parenting in this chapter.**

**Broken: MY MONEY'S ON SOU!**

**Grim: That's probably a good bet.**

**Sou: Well, if I may, you reviewers/readers will vote between Grim and I, and say who did the best job at parenting.**

**Broken: That's right. There are different things the losers have to do.**

**Grim: I have to go to Manhattan, New York for a day, and suffer there... with the military and zombies and hunters... **

**Sou: And I have sleep in the Happy Tree Town woods for a night.**

**Broken: It may sound nice, but Sou here is afraid of the dark.**

**Sou: *sad face***

**Broken: Well... lets start the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Grim: Baby**

Grim stands by a little baby squirrel, who is laying at the park, just where Broken had left him for the challenge. Bad thing was, he was still crying.

"What do you want? I did everything! I let you eat, I gave you milk... I EVEN LET YOU LISTEN TO FLAME'S HORRIBLE SINGING!" Grim shouts, glaring at the boy.

"My singing's not bad. Besides, maybe you need to burp him." the Mozzy suggests.

"Oh, I'll burp him!" she growls, changing her fist into a hammer.

"YOU CAN'T HIT A BABY!" he shouts, making her stop.

"Fine! You take care of him!" she hisses, walking off. He looks at her in shock, but doesn't even try to stop her.

**Sou: Baby**

(Sou: Well um... *looks at screaming child* Sorry. I just can't help but feel how wrong that was. I can respond better to this.)

Sou sits by the baby squirrel, cradling the screaming child in his arms.

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's okay. Sou's here," he speaks in a soothing voice. "Would you like me to get you some milk?"

"Hey Sou! Is that your child?" Toothy asks, walking up to the Azeban.

"Oh no, Grim and I are seeing who's a better parent." he explains to the beaver, who nods.

"Ah. I see... I honestly think you're going to win." he replies, before walking away.

**Grim: Relations**

Grim sits on her couch, reading her book. Ace soon walks up to her, his paws behind his back.

"Mom? I want to have relations with this girl again." he speaks, looking at her. She slowly closes her book, and stands up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Well... like a family." he tells her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH A GIRL YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW... AGAIN?" she screams, shocked at what the boy had said.

"Mom, before you freak out anymore, I just want you to know that I'm responsible." he says, hoping it would make things better.

"YOU'RE SIXTEEN YOU IDIOT!" she shouts at him, her voice the loudest he had ever heard.

"Come on! Just give me a chan-"

_BAM!_

"Ow!" Ace yelps as Grim had punched the boy.

"That's for doing stuff without my permission!" she growls, before kicking him, making him step back.

"Ow!" he yelps out once more, feeling the pain.

"That was for drinking your first alcohol!" she growls once more. She then roundhouse kicked him, knocking the boy against the wall.

"That was for sleeping with girls you don't even know!"

_BAM!_

"That was for disobeying my orders when you were a little kid!" she shouts, throwing him across the room.

**Sou: Relations**

Sou sits on the floor, watching a movie.

"Dad?" GJ speaks, as she walks into the room. The Azeban smiles, as he pauses his movie, and stands up.

"Yes?" he asks in the soft tone of his.

"I was wondering if I could have relations with a boy again... like a family thing." she tells him, putting her paws behind her back.

"Is he going to be protected?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Yeah." she replies.

"Are you both committed to this?" he asks.

"Fuck it. I can't even do this anymore." GJ says, walking away as she laughs.

**Sou: Mother**

"Mom. I wanna take a martial arts class." GJ says, as she looks at the Azeban.

"Which class?" Sou asks, looking at her.

"I wanna take Taekkyon." she replies, a smile on her face.

"That sounds dangerous. Maybe you should choose another fighting style." he tells her, smiling back.

**Grim: Father**

"Uh, Dad? Can you make me some uh... breakfast?" Ace asks, looking at the Sakunam.

"What the fuck?" she snaps, looking around. "How come Sou gets a person who wants to take a martial arts class, and I'm stuck with someone who wants me to make breakfast?"

"Grim. You need to calm down." he says, putting a paw up.

"You're right. I'll stop being mad." she replies, cracking her knuckles like she always does.

"That's good." he sighs in relief.

"Instead, Imma start being FURIOUS!" she hisses, her nails sharpening.

"That's _NOT_ good!" he says in shaky voice. Ace tries to shield himself, but it didn't work. Grim, being the strongest one, had easily punched the squirrel to the ground. She then picks him up by his throat, throws him in the air, and kicks him across the room, knocking him out cold.

"Wait... so that's the end of round three?" Grim asks, realizing that her challenge was over.

**Outside, Hours Later**

"Well, yeah. You guys are done." Broken says, as he sits on a bench.

"Well then... I'm gonna go kill some people. See ya." Grim says, as she puts in her headphones, and walks off, her arms changing into claws.

"Of course." Broken sighs, shaking his head.

"Does she always do that?" Sou asks, looking at the Kit, who only nods his head. Sighing, the Azeban walks off, heading for the Cafe.

**Grim: And there you go! **

**Broken: Review on who you want to win!**

**Grim: It's probably gonna be Sou.**

**Sou: You never know Grim. Maybe people will vote for you.**

**Grim: *shrugs* Eh... maybe.**

**Broken: And if anyone asks why we did this, it's because we got bored.**

**Grim: And we had music.**

**Broken: Indeed. SEE YA!**

**Grim: PEACE!**

**Sou: Bye. *waves***


End file.
